Tant que le feu brûlera
by Tch0upi
Summary: "Il entendait les pleurs prononcés de Guenièvre. Elle pleurait devant le bûcher qu'on avait allumé en l'honneur de Lancelot. Il restait derrière Arthur, simplement, le corps engourdi, comme si sa magie l'avait quitté en même temps que l'être qu'il aimait." S04E02, L'heure la plus sombre. Merlin/Lancelot. Yaoi. Spoil.


Auteure : Tch0upi.

Titre : Tant que le feu brûlera

Disclamer : Tous les merveilleux personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à BBC, ainsi qu'à Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy.

Rating : K+

Couples : Merlin/Lancelot

C'est ma première fic sur la série Merlin, qui est une série merveilleuse avec pleins de possibilités de couples, autant yaoi qu'hétéro. Ce one shot se place dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 4, "L'heure la plus sombre". Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher l'envie d'écrire un one shot sur cet épisode, dans lequel la relation de Merlin et Lancelot est si exploitée et si belle ! *-* Bonne lecture, en tout cas ! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi (relation **amoureuse** homme x homme), veuillez ne pas lire cette fanfiction !

* * *

 **Tant que le feu brûlera**

* * *

Le voir si dévoué envers Arthur, au point de braver la mort sans aucune hésitation à chaque fois que celui-ci était en danger, le faisait souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Lancelot était pourtant le seul à savoir que malgré l'apparence fragile de Merlin se cachaient d'immenses pouvoirs et que le jeune homme était plus fort et plus puissant que quiconque. La magie en lui le protégeait et lui redonnait plus de forces qu'il n'en perdait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il le voyait blessé ou prêt à partir au devant du danger à la place du prince. Comme il le lui avait dit un jour, Merlin n'était pas immortel.

Lancelot était habitué à la personnalité de Merlin. Il était habitué avec lui : c'était sa destinée, après tout, de protéger le prince de tout danger. Il avait l'habitude de le voir se mettre les pieds dans les plats, faire face à des ennemis toujours plus redoutables. Depuis l'arrivée des Doroca, il gardait un œil plus insistant sur lui, surtout que le jeune sorcier était impuissant face à eux. Il était d'une part furieux que Merlin ait tenu à les accompagner dans leur quête, car sans sa magie, il était complètement sans défenses, mais il comprenait et savait pourquoi. _Pour Arthur_. Il comprenait parce que lui aussi, c'était son devoir de protéger le futur roi d'Albion.

Mais cette fois-ci, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à une telle vision…

 _ **My love, leave yourself behind**_

 _ **Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

 _ **My love, you have found peace**_

 _ **You were searching for relief**_

Arthur et Merlin étaient partis chercher plus de bois pour nourrir le feu pour le reste de la nuit.

— Ils devraient déjà être de retour, avait déclaré Lancelot, la mâchoire serrée, le cœur serré et la conscience bruyante tandis qu'il faisait les cent pas.

Il avait confiance en Arthur. Celui-ci défendrait son serviteur avec sa vie. Ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. C'étaient les doroca, ils étaient _partout_ … La nuit était sombre, et rendue plus effrayante encore par le son des cris dans le ciel, les hurlements des esprits relâchés dans le monde par Morgana. Lancelot ravala sa salive en brandissant la torche devant lui.

— Qui m'accompagne ? avait-il lancé, sans même regarder en arrière, tandis qu'il partait dans la direction qu'avaient pris les deux autres.

Elyan jeta un coup d'œil à Perceval, qui lui regarda Gwaine, et lui Léon. Puis, les chevaliers prirent la dernière torche et suivirent leur ami. Ils parcoururent les ruines du château en appelant Arthur et Merlin. Les deux semblaient avoir disparu, et tout ce que l'on entendait était le son horrifiant des voix aigües et criardes. Des frissons couvraient les chevaliers des pieds à la tête. Ils étaient chacun très courageux et n'avaient peur de rien pour défendre Camelot et leur prince. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'ennemis ordinaires, c'étaient des _esprits_ … des esprits qui ne pouvaient pas mourir, des esprits qui tuaient sans pouvoir être attrapés.

— Arthur ! cria Gwaine au tournant d'un couloir sombre.

— Merlin ! ajouta Lancelot en tournant la tête.

Un cri perçant attira l'attention des chevaliers regroupés les uns contre les autres. L'ombre s'approcha à toute vitesse en hurlant toujours plus fort, et Lancelot, celui qui tenait la torche, brandit celle-ci devant lui de toutes ses forces. Le cri se perdit dans le vide et la forme fantomatique se volatilisa dans l'air.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'endroit où s'étaient réfugiés Arthur et Merlin, Lancelot se rendit compte que quelque chose ne semblait pas normal. Un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être. Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied, alors qu'un cri de doroca emplissait la pièce et un autre cri le suivant, ce dernier plus familier.

— Merlin, NON !

Et tout se passa trop vite pour qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Tandis que les chevaliers entraient dans la petite pièce fermée, la première chose qu'ils virent fut Merlin, projeté contre le mur du fond, puis Arthur, désormais seul et sans défenses devant un doroca toujours assoiffé. Lancelot bondit devant avec sa torche et chassa l'esprit malfaiteur. Arthur le regarda, à bout de souffle.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Lancelot.

Arthur ne put rien dire. Son visage exprimait l'horreur, et la peur, figée dans ses traits. Il se releva aussi vite que faire se peut et, sans plus d'attention à ses chevaliers, il se précipita vers son fidèle serviteur et ami, qui gisait là-bas. Lancelot suivit le prince du regard et, la peur coulant à son tour dans ses veines, il courut le rejoindre.

Non, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça…

 _ **You gave it all**_

 _ **Gave into the call**_

 _ **You took a chance and**_

 _ **You took the fall for us**_

Depuis l'arrivée des Doroca, il avait vu les ravages que ceux-ci avaient faits. Les hommes et les femmes qu'ils avaient trouvés, morts, immobiles, le visage couvert de givre et de glace, la peau bleuie, la mort habitant chaque parcelle du corps. Et maintenant, ce qu'il avait tant redouté était arrivé… Celui qu'il avait voulu protéger plus que quiconque…

Luttant pour contrôler ses tremblements, il aida Arthur à délicatement retourner le corps de leur ami. Lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Merlin, d'une pâleur bleuté, de la glace et de la neige couvrant sa peau, Lancelot se rendit compte que non, il n'y avait pas cru. Pourtant, il avait entendu le cri d'Arthur, il avait vu Merlin foncer droit sur le doroca, pour mourir à la place du prince. Il aurait dû savoir que c'était ce qu'il découvrirait en tournant le jeune homme face à lui. Mais non. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose ses yeux sur lui, il avait espéré voir un de ses innombrables sourires. L'un de ceux qu'il envoyait à qui lui dirait qu'il était faible et inutile. Un de ces sourires là, qu'il adorait, envoyé avec un innocent « Je ne suis pas une cause complètement perdue vous savez ».

Lancelot sentit des larmes pointer au bord de ses yeux, à la seule idée de ne plus jamais revoir son sourire. Il plongea dans le regard de Merlin. Les magnifiques perles bleue nuit étaient désormais vides, comme si le doroca avait enlevé toute la vie en lui.

Non, se força-t-il à penser. _Non_. C'était _Merlin_. Le sorcier était fort. Plus fort que ça. Plus fort que quiconque ne savait.

Et comme il se disait ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs cligna des paupières, et remua très faiblement les lèvres comme s'il espérait appeler quelqu'un. Arthur réagit avant que Lancelot n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

— Il est vivant ! Bon Dieu, il respire !

— Comment est-ce possible ? s'écria Sire Léon.

— On s'en contrefout ! L'important, c'est qu'il est vivant, ajouta Gwaine.

— Ramenons-le en sureté, proposa Elyan.

Lancelot essuya furtivement une larme en espérant que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Sa main glissa sur le poignet de Merlin tandis qu'Arthur passait la sienne sur le front du blessé. Ses yeux s'étaient perdus quelque part et il avait cessé de bouger. Mais il était vivant.

— Merde, il est glacé, marmonna Arthur.

— Là, fit Perceval en s'approchant. Je vais le porter jusqu'au feu.

— On aura besoin de couvertures, dit Gwaine. Je crois que j'en ai apporté une, il faut juste rejoindre les chevaux.

Arthur acquiesça, et recula, tout comme Lancelot — à contre cœur. Perceval, le plus grand et le plus robuste des six chevaliers, se pencha et souleva aisément le corps de Merlin qui ne répondait définitivement plus. Lancelot remarqua ses yeux se fermer tandis que Perceval se dirigeait vers la sortie. Une fois près du feu, que Léon ralluma tant bien que mal, Perceval posa le jeune homme au sol, qu'il couvrit ensuite de sa cape. On se mit d'accord sur le fait que l'on irait rejoindre les chevaux au matin. Le plus urgent, c'était de passer à travers la nuit, toujours hantée par les doroca, et, bien sûr, de réchauffer Merlin.

Près des flammes, la givre couvrant son visage fondit, le laissant blême. Lancelot s'installa près de lui. Il détacha sa cape et l'enveloppa dans le tissu chaud. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et l'autre derrière sa tête. Le jeune homme vaguait entre conscience et inconscience, et Lancelot veillait sur lui.

— Il respire toujours ? s'inquiéta Arthur en s'approchant, quelques instants plus tard.

Lancelot leva les yeux vers lui. Sous sa main, le torse de Merlin se soulevait. Difficilement, certes, il y avait encore du souffle dans le corps du sorcier. _Il est plus fort que ça…_ tenta de se consoler le chevalier.

— Il a besoin de chaleur.

Arthur, sans réfléchir plus, défit sa cape à son tour. Il s'accroupit et la posa sur le corps frémissant de son ami. Le visage du prince exprimait de la tristesse, de la culpabilité, ainsi que de la peur. Lancelot l'examina, sans lâcher Merlin d'entre ses mains, et songea qu'Arthur avait de la chance d'avoir un tel ami à ses côtés. Merlin était comme son ange gardien, il était toujours à ses côtés, prêt à bondir pour le protéger.

Les yeux bleus ciel du prince observèrent le serviteur, puis il posa sa main sur sa tête, en une douce caresse du bout des doigts.

— Ça va aller, Merlin, murmura-t-il. T'es fort, et courageux. Ne me laisse pas maintenant.

Il avait chuchoté, d'une voix encore plus basse, les derniers mots. Mais Lancelot, se tenant si près, avait tout entendu. Sa gorge se serra, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il regarda Arthur alors que ce dernier se redressait, et le regardait à son tour.

— Veille sur lui, lui intima le prince de Camelot.

Lancelot acquiesça, d'un imperceptible mouvement du menton.

Le prince n'avait nul besoin de lui faire une telle demande. Où pourrait-il se trouver, autre qu'aux côtés de Merlin ? À faire autre chose que veiller sur lui ?

 _ **Today you will sleep away**_

 _ **You will wait for me my love**_

Lancelot observa le blond s'éloigner de quelques pas, s'assoyant parmi les chevaliers qui, tous, avaient une tête d'enterrement, leurs visages faiblement éclairés par la lueur du feu mourant. Ils étaient tous morts d'inquiétude pour le jeune serviteur. Lancelot savait à quel point chacun des chevaliers de la table ronde nourrissait de l'affection pour Merlin. Ce dernier, après tout, était toujours à leurs côtés, aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait — sauvant leur peau à chaque fois sans que personne ne comprenne réellement l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait pour eux — et étant surtout fidèle, adorable, blagueur, apportant une atmosphère détendue quand besoin était. Merlin était comme un petit frère, et chacun d'eux désirait le protéger du danger. Là, confinés dans la nuit la plus noire de leur existence, entourés et hantés par les doroca, les chevaliers craignaient pour la vie de ce « petit frère » qui, une fois de plus, avait risqué sa vie afin de protéger Arthur.

Encore et toujours pour Arthur.

Lancelot se pinça les lèvres. Pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? Arthur n'avait pas demandé à Merlin de faire ça. Arthur n'avait pas la moindre conscience de ce que cela représentait pour Merlin, que c'était sa destinée… Et puis, Lancelot aussi, en tant que chevalier de Camelot, avait juré de protéger son futur roi. Il aurait sûrement fait la même chose, non ?

Il baissa la tête et posa un œil sur le jeune homme. Merlin avait les yeux fermés, le noir de ses cils contrastant avec le blanc de sa peau. Malgré tout, il enrageait de voir Merlin encaisser encore et encore pour Arthur.

S'installant plus confortablement auprès de lui, Lancelot se détendit, espérant que le lendemain apporterait du mieux. Il s'endormit avec un bras autour du corps glacé du jeune sorcier.

* * *

— Lancelot ?

Le chevalier sursauta au son de la voix, familière. Il porta une main à ses yeux pour se les frotter, puis il les ouvrit. Il n'était pas sûr que le jour soit là, mais l'aube du moins. Le ciel était pâle, d'un gris doux. L'obscurité était moins opaque. Le feu avait cédé à son dernier souffle et une simple odeur de bois brûlé flottait tout autour d'eux.

Arthur était debout devant lui, et le regardait avec un regard curieux, ainsi que confus. Lancelot réalisa bientôt ce que le prince fixait : il avait toujours un bras autour de Merlin.

Maladroitement, il le retira, et se redressa quelque peu, s'étant affaissé dans son sommeil. Arthur fronça les sourcils, toujours interdit devant leur proximité. Lancelot se racla la gorge.

— J'ai cru qu'un peu de chaleur humaine serait plus bénéfique, expliqua-t-il.

Arthur mordit à l'hameçon.

— Je vois. C'est une bonne idée.

Il s'accroupit ensuite. Lancelot suivit son regard et le posa sur Merlin. Celui-ci était dans la même position que la veille où on l'avait déposé. Mais désormais, ses yeux étaient ouverts, sa tête ballotant, ayant visiblement du mal à se mobiliser. Lancelot le regarda. Le jeune sorcier avait les yeux vides. Il fixait un point devant lui. Il semblait sans vie. Et pourtant il respirait. Il y avait de la vie dans son corps, aussi faible soit-elle, cela voulait donc dire quelque chose, non ? Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait encore être sauvé. Le toucher immédiat d'un doroca tuait, instantanément. Merlin était toujours vivant. Il serait mort sur le coup, sinon. Était-ce grâce à sa magie ?

Lancelot savait que c'était cela, que c'était la raison.

— C'est flippant, marmonna Arthur. Le vide dans son regard… Comme s'il était réveillé sans l'être…

Lancelot le regarda se relever. Arthur se mit debout et tourna la tête vers le premier chevalier qui marchait vers lui — Sire Léon.

— On doit l'emmener à Gaius.

— Et abandonner la quête ? questionna Léon, agrandissant ses yeux.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie, je ne le laisserai pas mourir, annonça Arthur d'une voix douce, mais ferme, empreinte de tristesse.

— Si on ne fait rien, poursuivit Léon, des centaines d'autres innocents périront.

Perceval s'approcha et prit place aux côtés du jeune sorcier, tandis que Lancelot se redressait à son tour. Il s'approcha d'Arthur et de Léon, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Perceval veillait sur Merlin.

— Sire, laissez-moi le ramener à Camelot, déclara-t-il.

Arthur regarda Lancelot, puis secoua la tête.

— Ramener un homme blessé, seul, te ralentira. Tu atteindras Camelot en deux ou trois jours.

— Pas si je passe par la vallée des rois déchus, insista Lancelot.

Arthur et Léon demeurèrent silencieux.

— Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner la quête, ajouta-t-il.

Le prince semblait réfléchir, portant son regard sur son ami. Sa mâchoire se serra, ainsi que ses poings. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Merlin était blessé lors d'une patrouille. L'idiot insistait toujours pour le suivre partout même s'il n'était pas un chevalier, non plus qu'il était capable de se défendre. Mais jamais Arthur n'avait vu son serviteur dans un tel état, et ça le peinait terriblement.

Sire Léon fut celui à briser le silence.

— Sire, il a raison.

Arthur dévisagea le chevalier, puis reposa son attention sur Merlin. La douleur tapissée sur ses traits, il accepta finalement.

Gwaine alla chercher les chevaux et en ramena deux, pendant qu'Elyan se portait volontaire pour rassembler le matériel nécessaire à Lancelot. Couvertures, réserves d'eau. Son épée.

Arthur aida Lancelot à soulever Merlin, délicatement. Ils le posèrent sur le cheval, le visage contre la nuque de l'animal. Gwaine s'approcha et attacha les mains de son ami pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en chemin. Ses mains étaient gelées, et ses doigts incapables de garder une emprise sur les rênes. Lancelot monta à son tour, le cœur serré. Lorsqu'il regarda en arrière, il capta une scène qui l'attrista tout en l'emplissant d'une joie brûlante.

— Prends-moi avec toi… je t'en prie…

C'était Merlin. Sa voix était basse, et faible, mais c'était bien lui. Il était heureux de l'entendre parler — cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas aux portes de la mort, qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Mais il était triste, parce qu'au bout de son — peut-être dernier — souffle, affaibli, presque _mourant_ , Merlin priait _Arthur_ de l'emmener. Parce qu'être dans cet état n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Après tout, Arthur n'avait pas changé d'avis, il avait encore l'intention d'offrir sa vie pour fermer le voile et repousser les esprits dans leur monde. Lancelot observa la scène du haut de sa monture, en se pinçant les lèvres tristement.

— Tu ne comprends pas… S'il te plaît, Arthur…

— Ne fais-tu jamais ce qu'on te dit ?

— Il faut que je vienne avec toi…

— _Merlin_ , fit simplement Arthur doucement, essayant de raisonner son ami.

Il le vit poser une main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

— Il faut partir maintenant, s'écria Lancelot.

Arthur serra son étreinte, puis s'écarta pour que le cheval de Merlin puisse avancer. Lancelot n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Il savait qu'aussi faible soit-il, Merlin tentait maintenant de se redresser sur son cheval, essayant vainement de retourner auprès de son prince pour le protéger. C'était sa destinée…

* * *

Les premières heures du trajet parurent à Lancelot une éternité. La matinée était froide, le soleil brillait timidement, comme effacé derrière les nuages. Il lançait quelques regards ici et là, vers Merlin, qui se tenait tant bien que mal sur son cheval. Son corps tanguait de temps à autre, menaçant de basculer au sol, mais il était bien attaché. Lancelot se retenait à chaque fois pour ne pas sauter et aller voir si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, chacune d'elle était précieuse pour la vie de son ami.

Et pourtant, tout au long, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le jeune homme était fort. Ce qui aurait dû le tuer d'un simple toucher ne lui avait pas encore enlevé toutes ses forces. Lors de ses coups d'œil furtifs, Lancelot, fasciné et admiratif, le trouvait essayant de se redresser, son visage pâle et ses yeux tristes regardant partout autour de lui, des hauts arbres autour d'eux aux rayons du soleil qu'il semblait essayer d'atteindre. Il y avait de la vie dans son corps. Merlin avait survécu à ce qui, jusqu'à présent, avait tué tous les hommes d'un simple toucher.

À la fin de la journée, Lancelot s'arrêta près d'une rivière. Le soleil descendait bas, les nuages rendant le paysage encore plus sombre que ne le faisait le crépuscule. Lancelot descendit de son cheval et rattrapa Merlin alors que celui-ci glissait, sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il l'emmena au bord de l'eau, et lorsqu'il le posa, le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration s'était adoucie. Lancelot soupira en le regardant, puis il se pencha pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage, fatigué du voyage.

Mais Merlin était encore conscient. Ses paupières, qu'il avait cru fermés, papillonnaient très lentement. Il tendit le bras vers l'eau, et écarta ses doigts pour que ceux-ci atteignent l'eau. Lancelot regarda cet étrange manège en fronçant délicatement les sourcils. L'eau semblait, de manière anormale, pénétrer sa peau et elle la faisait luire d'une lueur blanche, comme si une lumière jaillissait tout juste sous sa peau. Était-ce une quelconque magie ? Sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire, Lancelot se pencha et, doucement, il prit le poignet de Merlin pour sortir sa main de l'eau.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il entendit la voix. Une voix féminine, douce, comme lointaine. Et elle appelait son nom…

— Lancelot.

Il regarda partout autour de lui.

— Lancelot.

Finalement, il remarqua le phénomène étrange. Une goutte d'eau s'était élevée, tout sauf de façon naturelle, et la voix provenait d'elle. En plissant les yeux, il aperçut un visage, minuscule, au milieu de la goutte d'eau qui restait en suspension dans l'air.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais la voix le rassura aussitôt.

— Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous souhaitons uniquement te venir en aide.

— Qu'êtes-vous ?

— Nous sommes Vilia. Esprit de la rivière.

Lancelot observa fixement le visage, écoutant la voix, telle une mélodie, résonner dans la clairière. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, et ce même s'il savait que la magie existait et habitait le monde comme une deuxième nature.

— La déchirure dans le voile a bouleversé l'équilibre du monde. De bons esprits, ainsi que de mauvais, rôdent librement. Mais cet état périlleux ne peut continuer plus longtemps.

Lancelot acquiesça.

— Le prince Arthur est en route pour l'île des Bénis. Il a l'intention de réparer le voile.

— Il aura besoin d'aide. De votre aide à tous les deux.

— Mon ami est malade, il faut que je le ramène à Camelot.

— Merlin est plus fort que tu ne le crois. Le jeune sorcier possède de grands pouvoirs. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mes sœurs ont déjà commencé à le guérir.

Lancelot, à ces paroles, tourna la tête et l'abaissa, en direction de Merlin. Sa main, désormais posée sur sa poitrine, luisait de la même faible lueur lumineuse, ainsi que sous la peau de son visage, jamais aussi blanc. Lancelot sourit, constatant à quel point le jeune homme était spécial. Il était le cœur même de la magie, un être brillant et plus fort, en effet, qu'il ne le croyait.

— Tu sembles fatigué, poursuivit Vilia. Tu dois te reposer.

Lancelot se redressa.

— Je dois trouver un abri.

— Vous êtes en sécurité ici.

— Les doroca… rappela-t-il en regardant tout autour.

— Nous veillerons sur vous, et vous protégerons tout au long de la nuit.

Sur ces mots, « Vilia » redescendit dans l'eau de la rivière puis, tout autour d'eux, d'autres gouttes s'élevèrent et se mirent à scintiller de mille feux, gardant l'endroit sécurisé contre les doroca.

Lancelot soupira, sincèrement soulagé, et rassuré. Il s'assit et regarda longuement le visage de Merlin. Son si beau visage. Doucement, d'une main qui tremblait légèrement, il caressa la joue du sorcier. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur, brève, et faible, mais présente. Elle revenait lentement mais sûrement se réinstaller dans le corps de Merlin.

Il sourit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qui apparut sous ses yeux fut sa cape, posée sur le sol à ses côtés. Vide. Alors qu'il se rappelait très bien y avoir enveloppé Merlin la veille au soir, avant de s'endormir. Merlin qui, visiblement, n'était plus là.

La réalité le rattrapa et Lancelot se redressa plus vite que son ombre, paniqué.

— Merlin, murmura-t-il d'abord.

Puis, plus fortement, en balayant le paysage des yeux, il s'entendit crier :

— _Merlin !_

— Chh !

Il se retourna en direction du bruit.

Et il le vit, plus vivant que jamais, à quelques pas de là, les deux pieds posés sur deux pierres, surplombant la rivière. De dos à lui, il avait un long bâton en mains, et semblait attaquer quelque chose dans l'eau. Lancelot remarqua les deux poissons qu'il avait au bout d'une corde dans l'autre main. Merlin se retourna et Lancelot vit que son visage avait retrouvé ses couleurs habituelles. Il avait toujours eu un teint assez pâle, mais en temps normal, il avait de petites rougeurs aux joues. Lancelot désirait ne plus jamais le voir aussi blanc que la mort, tel qu'il l'avait été depuis que le doroca l'avait touché. Il eut un mince sourire, tandis que le jeune sorcier s'approchait maladroitement en lui tendant les deux poissons.

— Petit déjeuner !

Sa voix… Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de l'entendre, pleine, claire, ferme et forte.

— Merlin, tu…

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore de lui. Lancelot secoua doucement la tête, réprimant un immense sourire, tellement il était heureux de le voir debout, bouger et parler. Vivant. Il se demanda un instant si sa peau avait retrouvé sa chaleur. Il eut envie d'y toucher, mais préféra ne rien faire pour le moment.

— Quoi ? demanda Merlin en le dévisageant.

— Tu devrais être…

Il s'interrompit un moment.

— …en train de mourir.

— Désolé, s'exclama-t-il innocemment.

Il sourit ensuite en lui tendant le long bâton qui lui avait servi à attraper les poissons.

— Tiens.

Lancelot eut un mince sourire.

— C'est pour quoi ?

— On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer.

La réplique cinglante « made in Merlin » le frappa en plein visage, et jamais jusqu'à présent, Lancelot n'avait été aussi soulagé. Merlin n'avait pas juste l'air d'aller mieux. Il _allait_ mieux. Il était à nouveau en santé. Guéri. Vivant.

Lancelot souffla, arborant un petit sourire, puis frappa l'air avec sa lance. Merlin s'abaissa juste à temps en se relevant aussitôt, un rictus joueur accroché à ses lèvres.

— Ouais, pas aussi rapide qu'Arthur.

— Vraiment, hein ?

Merlin lui sourit, et Lancelot se demanda ce qui le retenait désormais de se pencher et lui voler un baiser rapide, chaste. Afin de s'assurer que ses lèvres, qui, pas plus tard qu'hier, étaient encore bleues et tremblantes de froid, étaient maintenant chaudes et aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. De s'assurer que Merlin n'était pas qu'une illusion créée par son imagination et qu'il était vraiment là. Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Mais Merlin brisa leur échange lorsqu'il entendit un fin mouvement dans la forêt. Il sortit de sa contemplation et le dépassa pour rejoindre les chevaux.

— Aller, il faut rattraper les autres.

— Non, tu rentres à Camelot, s'exclama Lancelot en se retournant.

— Toi, peut-être !

— Merlin !

— Passe le bonjour à Gaius pour moi !

— _Merlin !_

Merlin s'arrêta et se retourna. Lancelot soupira et se pencha pour récupérer son épée et sa cape, qui portait encore l'odeur de Merlin, preuve que celui-ci avait bien dormi dedans.

Il s'avança vers le jeune sorcier.

— Arthur ne peut pas continuer cette quête sans nous.

— Arthur a raison à ton sujet, l'interrompit Lancelot. Tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit.

Il s'arrêta et regarda Merlin qui le fixait également. Après un moment de réflexion, le sorcier secoua la tête avec une adorable moue.

— Non.

Lancelot leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et firent demi-tour. Merlin avait toujours l'intention de se sacrifier à la place d'Arthur. C'était son destin. Son devoir. Il était là, sur terre, avec ces pouvoirs, pour un seul but : protéger le futur roi de Camelot et l'aider à réunifier Albion. Même ce court intermède entre la vie et la mort n'avait pas découragé Merlin. Il dirigeait son cheval avec détermination, allant droit devant, à toute vitesse, espérant rattraper les autres à temps.

Ils durent cependant s'arrêter lorsque la nuit fut sur le point de tomber. Les nuages étaient bas, le soleil définissait sa courbe dans le ciel. Lancelot aperçut une petite maison confinée dans les bois, et trouva l'habitation assez sécurisé.

Merlin essayait d'oublier la présence de l'homme dans l'autre pièce, que Lancelot avait allongé sur la table et couvert d'un drap. Il avait grimacé en le voyant, sentant des frissons violents remonter de ses pieds à sa nuque, son corps tout entier secoué par la vision des dégâts des doroca. Il avait lui-même fait l'expérience, c'était désagréable. Le froid envahissait le corps et l'esprit — et il avait eu la sensation de planer aux portes de la mort. Il se rappelait avoir demandé à Arthur de rester avec lui, sans succès, puis un long, interminable chemin sur le cheval. Il se rappelait quelques bribes de paysages, puis les eaux magiques qui l'avaient guéri. Sa magie seule était la raison pour laquelle il avait survécu jusqu'à la rivière. Sans elle, il aurait été mort sur le coup. Il ressemblerait à cet homme. Un espèce de corps glacé, figé comme une statue effrayante.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de poursuivre la route avec moi, tu sais, murmura-t-il en fixant Lancelot qui était assis face à lui, de l'autre côté des flammes qui crépitaient doucement.

Il avait été surpris de le trouver à son réveil. Lancelot l'avait emmené, avait pris soin de lui, et ça l'avait touché. Il était profondément heureux qu'il soit là avec lui, et d'un autre côté, il en était peiné. Ce qu'il avait dit à Gaius avant de quitter Camelot avait été un mensonge. Oui, il avait peur. Terriblement peur. Il voulait plus que tout au monde sauver Arthur, le protéger, parce que Camelot, Albion avait besoin de lui. Et ce n'était pas la mort qu'il craignait…

Il avait peur de laisser ceux qu'il chérissait. Gaius. Son amie Gwen, ainsi que Gwaine, et les autres chevaliers.

Et Lancelot.

— Essaie de m'arrêter si tu peux, lança celui-ci d'une voix amusée.

Il se pencha pour lui resservir un verre. Merlin se pencha le temps qu'il lui verse de l'eau dans sa coupe. Puis, il se redressa.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un chevalier, tu t'en sens obligé ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il cette peur immense au fond de lui ? Il avait réussi à dire au revoir à Gaius, ce qu'il aurait cru impossible. Il avait dit au revoir à Gwen. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Et pourtant, en se réveillant aux côtés de Lancelot, il avait réalisé ce qu'il craignait plus que tout. Il avait compris pourquoi.

 _ **You came thoughtfully**_

 _ **Loved me faithfully**_

 _ **You taught me honor**_

 _ **You did it for me**_

Lancelot était plus précieux pour lui que quiconque à Camelot. Même plus qu'Arthur. Ils avaient toujours été proches, depuis la première fois que Lancelot était venu aux portes de Camelot quelques années auparavant. Ils s'étaient bien entendu, et Lancelot connaissait son secret. Son secret, sa magie, la raison pour laquelle, malgré son amitié avec Arthur, il se sentait si seul. Lancelot le connaissait, et l'acceptait. Avec lui, il était lui-même, il en avait le droit, et il ne se sentait pas seul. Il se sentait… aimé.

— Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, continua Lancelot. Ça ne fait aucun sens pour moi non plus…

Merlin fronça les sourcils, la tête appuyée derrière, tout en continuant d'observer le chevalier. Il entendait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Ses mains trembler doucement autour de son verre.

— Gwen… ? murmura-t-il sans comprendre pourquoi prononcer le prénom en compagnie de Lancelot lui était douloureux.

Le chevalier le regarda, de longues secondes, dans les yeux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, mais pour un instant, il demeura silencieux.

 _Et toi, c'est pour Arthur que tu es ici, n'est-ce pas, Merlin ?_

— Je lui ai fait une promesse, que je protégerais Arthur, déclara-t-il même si, au fond de son cœur, cette réponse lui semblait mal.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça, je suis là pour le protéger.

— J'ai fait une promesse, Merlin.

Merlin parut attristé. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers les flammes. La moitié de son visage était dans l'ombre quand il le tourna légèrement.

— Penses-tu encore à elle ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment, fuyant son regard.

— Non, avoua Lancelot, sincèrement.

Merlin posa finalement ses yeux vers lui, et vit que le chevalier semblait réfléchir.

— Arthur est… un meilleur homme que moi.

— Je suis désolé, chuchota le sorcier.

— Pourquoi ? sourit Lancelot.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, tout simplement, ne se lâchèrent plus. Merlin sombra dans le brun ensorcelant des yeux du chevalier aux cheveux sombres. Et ce dernier s'accrocha aux billes bleues si particulières, si uniques.

— Elle est heureuse, marmonna-t-il, sentant son cœur redoubler de vitesse.

Le silence qui suivit fut… agréable, tout en étant bourré de non-dits. Lancelot se perdit dans la contemplation du visage du sorcier. Il était heureux de revoir les rougeurs sur son visage, sur ses joues creuses. Heureux de le revoir, tenant tout seul sur ses jambes. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qu'il avait envie de dire, qu'il voulait rectifier. Pourquoi la conversation s'était-elle dirigée vers Gwen ? La jeune femme était heureuse avec Arthur, et Lancelot s'était, depuis longtemps déjà, résigné. Elle ne lui appartenait plus.

 _ **My love, leave yourself behind**_

 _ **Beat inside me, leave you blind**_

 _ **My love, look what you can do**_

 _ **I am mending, I'll be with you**_

D'ailleurs, avant même que Lancelot ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait déjà eu une consolation. Merlin. Sans qu'il ne le sache, et pendant longtemps, le jeune homme lui avait guéri son cœur brisé. Il l'avait consolé inconsciemment avec son humour, ses sourires, sa personnalité entraînante. Ce n'était même pas un truc de magie. Merlin n'avait pas eu à lui jeter un sort de réparation de cœur… Avec lui, on ne s'ennuyait jamais, c'était tout simplement lui, sa bonté, sa gentillesse, qui avait apaisé sa souffrance. Depuis qu'il était chevalier et qu'il vivait à Camelot, Lancelot était heureux. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait complètement oublié Gwen et n'avait plus de sentiments amoureux à son égard. Quand il croisait la jeune servante dans les couloirs du château, il l'accueillait avec un sourire amical et savait que sa peine s'était évaporée. En réalité, et il l'avait réalisé depuis peu, son désir se tournait maintenant vers un certain magicien…

Lancelot releva la tête, l'ayant baissé au fil de ses pensées. Il regarda Merlin qui, au même instant, venait aussi de relever ses yeux vers lui.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda le sorcier.

Il fronça les sourcils. Merlin avait croisé les bras, se resserrant contre lui-même, sa coupe dans sa main ramenée vers sa poitrine. Son regard était brumeux, et pendant un moment, Lancelot revit ses yeux vides après le toucher du doroca. Il frissonna, puis se racla la gorge :

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Pourquoi es-tu là, avec… _moi_ , si tu as fait la promesse de protéger Arthur coûte que coûte ?

Ses paroles, ainsi que sa lèvre qu'il mordilla doucement, fit craquer le chevalier. Merlin était le plus altruiste des hommes qu'il connaissait. Il était effacé, se préoccupait du bien être de tous avant le sien. Lancelot avait toujours été impressionné par toutes les fois où Merlin avait sauvé la vie de tous, au risque de sa propre vie, sans jamais attendre ni même vouloir de félicitations, de merci, ou de faveur en échange. C'était presque devenue naturel pour lui de s'étonner quand on prenait soin de lui.

 _ **You loved honestly**_

 _ **Gave what you could release**_

Le chevalier eut un fin sourire, sentant une chaleur lui envahir la poitrine. L'envie de se lever, de marcher jusqu'au jeune sorcier, et l'embrasser n'avait jamais été si forte.

Mais Merlin poursuivit avant qu'il n'ait la chance de concrétiser ses désirs les plus profonds.

— Si je n'avais pas été guéri par la rivière… Si… s'il t'avait fallu me ramener jusqu'à Camelot… Arthur aurait eu cent fois la chance de mourir en refermant le voile. Alors… La promesse que tu as fait à Gwen…

Merlin ne termina pas. Ses yeux se relevèrent et se posèrent sur ceux de Lancelot, d'un brun sombre, envoûtant. Le chevalier sourit.

— J'ai promis à Gwen que je protégerais Arthur. C'est vrai. Mais en le faisant, je savais que c'était, au fond, _toi_ que je protégerais.

Une étincelle brilla furtivement dans les iris bleus devant lui. Merlin ravala sa salive, resserrant sa main sur son verre, désormais vide.

— Quoi ?

— Je te connais trop bien, Merlin. Depuis le début, je savais que tu venais avec nous dans l'intention de te sacrifier à la place d'Arthur. Tes pouvoirs sont impuissants face aux doroca. Pourquoi serais-tu venu si tu n'avais aucune façon de sauver Arthur ?

— C'est mon destin… fut la seule chose que Merlin était capable de dire, sa gorge serrée.

— Je sais. Et moi, c'est mon devoir de protéger le futur roi. Mais il n'est pas celui que je souhaite protéger. Je te l'ai dit… Ça ne fait aucun sens.

Merlin contempla Lancelot longuement, laissant les paroles de l'autre se couler lentement en lui. Il était celui que Lancelot souhaitait protéger. Entendre cela fit monter des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Même s'il savait que ses amis l'aimaient, que Gaius mourrait pour lui, qu'Arthur le protégerait même s'il le traitait souvent d'idiot, il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un exprimer explicitement qu'il voulait le protéger.

Ça ne faisait aucun sens, en effet. Lancelot devait être amoureux de Gwen. Merlin avait toujours imaginé qu'elle serait l'amour de Lancelot à tout jamais, même s'ils ne pouvaient être ensembles… Il était peut-être naïf, et pensait qu'un premier amour vivrait pour toujours. Et lui, que ressentait-il _vraiment_ pour le chevalier ? De l'amour ? Était-ce de l'amour que d'être profondément heureux en trouvant cette personne à nos côtés après avoir quasiment expérimenté la mort ? Était-ce de l'amour de ressentir son cœur se resserrer si fortement, sa poitrine se compresser, en regardant cette personne nous regarder, au milieu d'une petite habitation, intimement installé au bord d'un feu… et d'avoir mal parce qu'il devait se sacrifier pour son prince ? D'avoir mal parce qu'il l'abandonnerait derrière…

Une larme coula sur la joue du jeune sorcier. En la sentant tracer un sillon mouillé sur son passage, Merlin y plaqua sa main et la chassa en souriant nerveusement.

— Non, ça ne fait pas de sens… Haha…

— Merlin.

En tournant la tête sur le côté, Merlin se rendit compte que Lancelot s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à lui. Tout près de lui, il s'agenouilla, afin d'être environ au niveau du sorcier. Celui-ci se perdit dans le regard profond du chevalier, voulant lui hurler tellement de choses. La façon dont il prononçait son nom le rendait fou — et Lancelot si proche de lui, lui donnait un sentiment de bonheur jamais aussi prononcé, même avec Freya, cela n'avait été aussi fort. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être complètement heureux. Complètement apaisé.

C'étaient les paroles qu'avait prononcé Lancelot. « _J'ai promis à Gwen que je protégerais Arthur. C'est vrai. Mais en le faisant, je savais que c'était, au fond,_ toi _que je protégerais._ » Lancelot songeait-il à prendre sa place ? À l'empêcher de se sacrifier ? Des larmes remplirent davantage ses yeux, à cette seule idée.

— Lancelot, que…

— Chhh, fit le chevalier. Mourir pour toi serait la plus honorable des façons de partir. Et je mourrais heureux, sachant que tu serais sauvé, et que tu vivrais.

À ces mots, Merlin bondit sur place, le visage contorsionné par la panique.

— Lancelot, non ! Pas question ! s'époumona-t-il, affolé. Je ne te laiss…

Sa bouche fut couverte par celle de Lancelot, doucement, mais fermement tout à la fois, le faisant taire. Une larme s'échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Lancelot avait pris son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant aussi tendrement qu'il se l'était imaginé. Lancelot, le noble, le brave, le doux chevalier... Ses mains étaient tendres sur sa tête, glissant sur ses joues puis vers sa gorge. Merlin en perdit le souffle, laissant ses yeux se refermer, se laissant emporter dans les sensations qui l'enveloppèrent.

Il avait expérimenté la mort — ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Désormais, c'était tout le contraire qu'il expérimentait. C'était le spectacle de la vie même qui explosait dans son corps. Son sang s'échauffait dans ses veines, son cœur accélérait la cadence, au point de vouloir bondir en dehors de sa poitrine. Ses membres tremblaient, ses jambes étaient molles, et malgré les mille et unes choses qu'il voulait dire à Lancelot, il s'abandonna et glissa un bras autour des épaules du chevalier, l'autre main allant voyager sur le torse couvert d'une armure métallique.

Le baiser était chaud, passionné, tendre mais furieux. Comme si chacun acceptait — ou du moins avait conscience — que c'était peut-être le dernier, tout en étant le premier. Merlin ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti tout ce méli-mélo de sensations, de tristesse, d'amour, d'excitation, de bonheur aux baisers de Freya, même si la jeune fille avait bel et bien laissé sa marque dans son cœur. Non, avec Lancelot, c'était… différent. Plus fort. Plus passionnel. Plus sauvage tout en étant très doux à la base.

— Gwen ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça, susurra Lancelot dans son cou, où il y posa de petits baisers.

Merlin pouffa de rire, un petit souffle tremblant.

Lancelot glissa ses bras autour de la forme fragile du sorcier, et le serra fortement contre son corps, Merlin retournant l'étreinte avec toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de Lancelot.

— J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'on aurait cru qu'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

— Et moi je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de toi. Que fera Arthur sans toi ? Qui le sauvera ? Qui l'aidera à devenir le plus grand roi que le monde ait connu ?

Lancelot sourit en sentant Merlin secouer la tête, celle-ci toujours enfouie dans le creux de son cou.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison.

— Lancelot ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

— Oui ?

Merlin s'écarta pour le regarder.

— La ferme, dit-il simplement, avant de l'embrasser.

Un baiser _désespéré_. Lancelot accepta volontiers de se taire, ses mains descendant le long du corps fin du sorcier, allant s'accrocher au bas de sa taille, le rapprochant ainsi de lui. Dans son esprit repassèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair les derniers événements. L'attaque du doroca sur Merlin, son visage si près de la mort… Et le jeune homme prévoyait se jeter à nouveau dans l'abysse… Lancelot ne pouvait pas accepter. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec ça. Sans lui. Et puis, Merlin avait tant de choses à accomplir, il était si spécial, si puissant, son temps n'était pas encore venu.

Mais les lèvres acharnées du sorcier et les siennes, assoiffées, qui s'embrassaient avec ferveur, le rappelait indéniablement au présent, et il oublia pour un moment que le lendemain, l'un d'eux refermerait le voile de l'autre monde au prix de sa vie. Lancelot oublia qu'il comptait prendre cette place, au prix de faire souffrir Merlin, il oublia que c'était peut-être _sa_ raison à lui, de protéger le sorcier, tandis que celui-ci devait rester sur cette terre pour protéger le roi.

Les pensées de Merlin s'en allaient dans la même direction. Ses bras attirant le chevalier avec force contre lui, il réfléchissait, le cœur battant, le souffle haletant, à ce qui allait se passer demain. Arthur était celui qui avait l'intention de refermer le voile, de se sacrifier. Merlin, ceci étant sa destinée, avait choisi depuis le début de la quête qu'il prendrait sa place, et sans regrets, il gardait sa position sur cette tâche. Mais voilà que Lancelot réclamait la même idée. Pour _lui_. Il y repensait, tout en embrassant le chevalier à en perdre haleine, et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Lancelot était le seul qui le connaissait vraiment, qui l'acceptait, qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était _vraiment_.

 _ **You gave it all**_

 _ **Gave into the call**_

 _ **You took a chance and**_

 _ **You took the fall for us**_

Mais toutes ces pensées s'envolèrent comme le feu, doucement, qui mourait. Les deux êtres oublièrent tout, jusqu'à leur propre identité, leurs devoirs de tous les jours, leurs responsabilités. Merlin oublia qu'il était Emrys, le plus puissant sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais portée, il oublia que sa destinée était d'aider le roi Arthur à unifier Albion. Lancelot oublia qu'il était un chevalier, que son devoir était de protéger le roi et Camelot. Il oublia que dans son cœur il souhaitait mourir pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, et que cette heure arrivait bien trop vite à son goût, que le temps qui lui restait avec lui était compté, et court. Ils effacèrent toutes ces choses de leur mémoire et s'oublièrent ensemble dans l'abysse le plus doux et le plus beau qu'ils n'aient jamais connu…

Le chevalier glissa ses mains sous les cuisses du garçon et le redressa contre lui, le soulevant d'une poussée vers le haut. Merlin lâcha un petit son de surprise lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, un son bien vite étouffé par les lèvres de Lancelot, qui commença à se diriger vers le fond de l'habitation, à la recherche d'un lit ou d'une surface plus ou moins confortable.

— Hmm pas ici, gémit le sorcier en ouvrant un œil sur le corps allongé sous la couverture.

Lancelot changea de destination et, finalement, ils s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le sol, près du feu qui crépitait faiblement, Merlin au-dessus. Lancelot tourna la tête vers les minuscules flammes et, alors, retentit à l'extérieur les cris horrifiants des doroca. Ils échangèrent un regard avant que Lancelot n'aperçoive les yeux du sorcier étinceler d'une lueur vive dorée, puis le feu était réapparu, grand et chaud, éclairant la pièce chaudement.

— Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner, murmura Lancelot sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait allumer un feu avec la seule force de son esprit.

Merlin eut un mince sourire, avant de se repencher vers son chevalier.

— Crois-tu qu'on sera en sécurité toute la nuit ?

Lancelot lui rendit son sourire.

— Tant que le feu brûlera, ça ira.

* * *

Et Lancelot avait eu raison. Tant que le feu continuerait de brûler, de s'embraser, il serait en sécurité. La menace ne subsistait plus, les doroca avaient été retournés dans leur monde.

Il entendait les pleurs prononcés de Guenièvre. Elle pleurait devant le bûcher qu'on avait allumé en l'honneur de Lancelot. Il restait derrière Arthur, simplement, le corps engourdi, comme si sa magie l'avait quitté en même temps que l'être qu'il aimait.

Il avait essayé. Il avait tout donné pour se jeter dans le voile, pour y être le premier. Mais son attention avait été détournée, la gardienne des portes l'avait captivé, retardé, et alors qu'il s'assurait qu'Arthur ne ferait rien de stupide, Lancelot l'avait devancé. Il pouvait encore revoir son mince sourire, dédié juste à lui, alors qu'il marchait vers sa mort. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre sa voix dans son esprit, comme les druides qui parlaient par télépathie, sauf que c'était juste son imagination, ou alors sa mémoire meurtrie…

 _Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de toi. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Ce serait un honneur de mourir pour toi. Et je mourrais heureux._

Même si la douleur était insupportable, que ses yeux étaient rougis et enflés par les larmes qui ne coulaient pas, que sa gorge était en feu et que son cœur était compressé par la force de mille tonnes, il était réconforté par cette seule pensée. Que Lancelot avait choisi sa mort, choisi son destin. Il était mort heureux, en souriant… Au moins, son dernier souvenir de lui serait son magnifique sourire.

Devant lui, il aperçut Arthur tendre la main vers celle de Gwen, qui tremblait durement à cause de ses sanglots interminables.

— Il ne s'est pas sacrifié pour Camelot, pleura-t-elle, serrant la main d'Arthur dans la sienne. Il l'a fait pour moi, parce que je lui avais fait promettre de te protéger, de te ramener à la maison… Il a tenu parole…

Merlin fixa la jeune femme, devant lui, et essaya de ne pas craquer, de ne pas exploser en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à être en colère. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lancelot. Parce que le chevalier était noble, il était un homme d'honneur et, oui, effectivement, il avait tenu parole. Il était mort en héros. Pour lui. Pour Camelot. Pour Arthur. Tout s'équivalait un peu, non ?

 _ **Today you will sleep away**_

 _ **You will wait for me my love**_

Arthur se pencha, devant lui, et posa un baiser sur la tête de Gwen. Puis il se détourna et, le visage contorsionné par la tristesse, comme tout le monde, s'avança vers lui. Merlin ne le regarda pas. Il continua à fixer les hautes flammes qui s'embrasaient en l'honneur de Lancelot. Il continua à se concentrer au maximum pour ne pas hurler, pleurer, car s'il se laissait aller maintenant, sa magie allait exploser elle aussi. Ses yeux se mettraient à luire d'un doré vif et tout volerait en éclats autour de lui.

— Ça va, Merlin ? demanda Arthur en tapotant son épaule.

Il plissa les lèvres, retenant le flot. Puis il hocha la tête simplement. Arthur le couvrit d'un regard tendre, désolé, avant de lui serrer l'épaule.

— Allez, viens, dit-il, doucement.

D'abord Will, puis Freya, puis son père. Et maintenant, encore une personne chère lui était enlevée. À quoi servait donc sa magie s'il ne pouvait même pas sauver ceux qu'il aimait ? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était déjà terminé. Tous ces moments passés avec le chevalier, à rire, à jouer des tours avec sa magie… Il se sentait si seul, maintenant. Lancelot avait à nouveau ouvert cette vieille blessure, profonde et douloureuse, que la mort de Freya avait laissé. Avec elle, il avait été lui-même. Elle le comprenait puisqu'elle était elle aussi un être de magie. Mais Lancelot l'avait compris même en ayant aucun pouvoir. Avec lui, il s'était senti complet, normal, utile, aimé. Et à cause de sa destinée, de cette maudite destinée, il avait dû penser à Arthur en premier. Il avait dû agir pour le protéger lui, au prix d'une autre âme.

 _ **I know, in peace you'll go**_

 _ **I hope release is yours**_

— Tant que le feu brûlera en moi, chuchota-t-il, trop bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre. Je t'aimerai.

 _Je ne t'oublierai jamais._

* * *

 _FIN_

* * *

Les paroles en gras sont tirés de la chanson "My Love" de Sia. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon premier one shot sur la série Merlin. :) _  
_


End file.
